¿Twilight y Death Note? ¡NUNCA!
by Alice-halenn
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si un día los chicos de Twilight deciden ver Death Note? ¿Serán capaces de volver a ver las cosas de la misma manera? Bien, los summaries no son mi fuerte...Pero bueno xD ya aprenderé.


Bueno, este es mi primer fic de 'Twilight', espero les guste. A mi no me gusó mucho que digamos, pero es dedicada a una amiga que me odiara por esto: Ana-chan! No te enojes bby (h) nomas inspiraste el personaje de Edward xD y todo lo demás claro. Bien, espero les guste.

Un día normal en la casa Cullen…Bueno, no tan normal. Tan normal como es posible para una casa llena de vampiros y una humana, novia de un vampiro, que no es capaz de caminar por una superficie plana sin caer. Bien, quizá su torpeza no era tan exagerada…dejémoslo así.

-¡Edward!- Gritó Alice, a pesar de que aquello no era necesario. Por supuesto que su hermano la escucharía aunque hubiese susurrado.

Edward entró a la habitación.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, enana?-Mostrando falso enojo, pero su sonrisa retorcida lo delató.

-Estamos tratando de enseñar a Bella a tocar algún instrumento.- Dijo Alice, señalando la pila de instrumentos musicales detrás de ella; flautas, trompetas, trombón, ¿Batería? Bien, para Alice no hay nada imposible ¿cierto?

-El grano- Dijo Rosalie- Es que queremos ver si le enseñas a tocar el…-

-Hola, gente- Dice Emmett, entrando en la habitación y corriendo alrededor con un avioncito de juguete.

Todos los presentes, incluida Bella, lo miraron con cara de "¿y este que?"

-Cariño- Dijo Rosalie, con cara asustada debido a la actitud tan infantil de su marido- ¿Qué te pasa?-

En ese momento entra Jasper, escuchando la canción de "I Constantly Thank God For Esteban" de Panic! At the disco mientras comía un chocolate. (Una extraña combinación de Near y Mello, para la gente rara que comprenda a estos dos personajes xD)

-Ja..Jasper- Articuló Alice, poco a poco.

-Ya me olvidaron- Dijo Edward, sentándose en posición fetal en una de las esquinas de la habitación, donde la luz daba directo, haciendo círculos en el suelo y cara depresiva.

Bella se acercó al oído de Alice, pues Rosalie se encontraba quitándole a Jasper la 'extraña música taladra cerebros' y le quitaba a su marido el avioncito, para susurrarle.

-E…Esto es, pues…¿normal?-

-Cariño, nada aquí es normal, pero no, esto definitivamente no es común. ¡¿Qué le pasa a Jasper?!- Le contestó Alice, igualmente en susurros, y por alguna razón, tuvo el presentimiento de que los chicos no la escucharon esta vez.

"Do you ever feel like breaking down?

Do you ever feel out of place?

Like somehow you just don't belong

And no one understands you

Do you ever wanna runaway?

Do you lock yourself in your room?

With the radio on turned up so loud

That no one hears you screaming"

Las tres chicas voltearon hacía la esquina, encontrándose con Edward, que seguía en la misma posición mientras cantaba una canción depresiva.

Rosalie perdió la poca paciencia que tenía. Los chicos estaban tentando al destino y este había cedido.

-BIEN, ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO? ESTO NO ME HACCE GRACIA, LO QUE SEA QUE SEA, DEJEN DE HACERLO O LES JURO QUE DECEARAN JAMAS HABERCE CONVERTIDO EN VAMPIROS- Gritó la chica.

Alice y Bella retrocedieron unos pasos, asustadas por la actitud de la güera, y es que cuando se ponía así era más peligrosa que cazando.

Los chicos la miraron. La barra de chocolate de Jasper cayó al suelo en cámara lenta, haciendo un ruido sordo. Emmett quedó en un pie, pues estaba brincando intercalando los pies mientras le daba giros a 'Billy' su avioncito. Edward repentinamente dejó de cantar canciones depresivas, gracias al suelo, pues ya repetía 'nadie me quiere, todos me odian, mejor me como un gusanito…' por 5ta. Vez en los últimos 5 minutos. Su mano también había dejado de hacer círculos en el suelo.

Alice se fijó en las vestimentas de los chicos para quedar aún más impactada. Jasper traía una camiseta interior color blanco. Emmett llevaba una ¿pijama? ¡Santo dios! Era color blanco, Emmett no debía usar pijamas, no, eso estaba mal. Edward llevaba una camisa pegada sin mangas color negro y unos pantalones pegados del mismo tono.

Eso no es lo que los chicos usualmente usarían, definitivamente no. ¿Pijamas? ¿Ropa pegada? ¿Camisetas interiores?

-Ch..chicos, no me digan que ¡Estuvieron viendo Death Note otra vez!- Los acusó Alice.

Bella la miró y luego a los chicos.

Rosalie se acercó a Emmett y lo sacó del cuarto de la oreja. No tenían ni idea de la suerte de Emmett al ser vampiro y no sentir nada de lo que su mujer le hacía. De ser humano, el pobre ya no viviría.

Alice abrió los ojos como platos.

-Bien, Death Note es peligroso.-

Bella movió a Alice del hombro para que está le pusiera atención.

-A...Alice, creo que debes ver esto. No me gusta para nada ese programa, quizá deberíamos cancelar el cable.-

La mencionada volteo la vista a 'los chicos maduros de la casa'.

-No-puede-ser – Exclamó Alice sin dar crédito a sus ojos.

Jasper y Edward estaban sentados en el piso armando un castillo con los bloques de construcción Leggo, y el primero ya tenía la barra de chocolate de nuevo en sus labios.

-Alice, tengo miedo- Admitió Bella.

-Yo también, Bella. ¿Crees que estás bestias también comen vampiras?- Preguntó Alice a Bella

Ella se encogió de hombros y después de eso, ambas salieron disimuladamente del cuarto, para encontrarse con algo peor…su hermana se unía al otro bando.

En la sala de televisión, Emmett y Rosalie veían el capítulo último de Death Note.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado y que me puedan dar sus opiniones ^-^ Gracias.


End file.
